everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulpine Kumiho
Vulpine Kumiho is the daughter of the Fox Sister from the story of the same name. She is a bit of a gold digger, yet still nice; if she isnt being so sly about it. This is an Ever After High OC by Mishachu Tubby. Character Personality Vulpine is pretty much portrayed as sneaky. Well, what does anyone expect? She is a fox. Well, at least ''part ''fox. Her mother was the Fox Sister, and her dad was a human. She was told her father died by her mother, most likely her mother eating out his liver. Vulpine isnt really anything big, just an antagonist in a story. She does want to follow her destiny, just not to be burned to death. She is destined to eat out cow livers, and even her own step brother. She doesnt mind, since she hated him. Vulpine is also flirty and always a money grabber. Appearance Vulpine has black hair, medium skin tone with a red-orange tint, bright amber eyes, a pair of fox ears and a tail. She is usually seen wearing a lot of red and with potion bottles on her belt. She is also quite short for her age, yet she can still be dominant. Story- The Fox Sister A man had three sons and no daughter. He prayed for a daughter, even if she was a fox. His wife gave birth to a daughter, but when the girl was six, one of their cows died every night. He set his oldest son to watch. The boy watched, and told him that his sister did it, by pulling the liver out of the cow and eating it. His father accused him of having fallen asleep and having a nightmare. He threw his son out. The second son was set to watch over the cows, and nothing happened until the moon was full again, but then the sister struck, and the second son was also thrown out. When the youngest son was set to watch, and claimed that their sister had gone to the outhouse, he claimed that the cows must have died from seeing the moon. The older brothers wandered until they met a Buddhist monk, who sent them back with three magical bottles. They found their sister living alone; she told them their parents and brother had died, and implored them to stay. Finally, she persuaded them to stay the night and somehow made a rich meal for them. In the night, the older brother was woken by the sounds of chewing. He rolled over, saw the meal, and realized that they had been eating corpses. The sister stood over his dead brother, eating his liver. She told him that she needed only one more to become a human. He fled, throwing the white bottle behind him, and it became a thicket of thorns. As a fox, she made her way through it. He threw the blue bottle behind him, and trapped her in a river, but as a fox, she swam ashore. He threw the red bottle behind, and she was trapped in fire until she burned to ashes. Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Korean Category:The Fox Sister